


This is Gospel

by Sydlee3



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And then this happened, Angst, Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M, I mean I just wanted to write Kuzupeko, Post-Canon, Songfic, Spoilers, Tragedy, despair memories, everyone loses someone, well I mean at least the people in comas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Future Foundation is going to pull the plug on the 10 kids still in comas. The five who live struggle to come to terms with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, the fic is based off of the song "This is Gospel". You don't have to read the second chapter, but I'm writing another, happier ending. You're welcome.

 

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

 

It was pretty clear to all of the survivors that they had slipped up, and fallen hard. They killed their families, their friends, not to mention millions of strangers, some of whom these children, mere teenagers, had driven to kill themselves.

And then, the root of the tree had been hit. Junko Enoshima died, executed at the hands of the Ultimate Hope. It was poetic, hope beating despair, but it nonetheless riled her followers. They surged out of hiding, leaving a trail of anger and blood to follow.

One by one they fell from grace, and were captured by the Future Foundation.

They were placed in those tanks, and entered the New World Program. It was an experiment, but the best that they could do at the time.

But the fact remained that the teenagers, missing limbs and emotions had their memories wiped, forgetting their downfall. Is is not so, that if you forget your fall, it is like you never fell in the first place?

It was happy on the island, and for a few days, nobody died. But that whole setup was still a fake. And yet, it seemed so real to watch their classmates dying.

When the five of them woke up, it took a while to adapt to “normal” life again. It was hard, though, watching their friends, still lying in those tanks, breathing only with support of machines, trapped inside their own brains.

 

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven’t seen the best of us yet_

Hajime remembered all of the things that he did for Junko. The mass suicide at his old school being the beginning of the awful things that he did for that manipulative blonde. Sometimes the memories came back in dreams, and he would wake up with tears streaming down his face, and screams begging to tear themselves from his throat. His hair was dyed back to brown, and he wore green contacts to cover his crimson eyes, but other than that, the only difference between how he looked then and now was his smile, and lack thereof.

Fuyuhiko remembered as well. He remembered Peko, and how he used her as a tool to bring all of the destruction he wasn’t willing to bring himself. He had pushed her toward the edge, and when the reached the end of the cliff, the two of them had held hands and leapt, cushioned in the suffocating pit of despair beneath them. He had grown taller, and now he was an inch taller than her. His frame, though, was as childish as always, and much to his disappointment, he still had a bit of a baby face. His right eye had stopped hurting, but the memories, both real and from the island left a lingering pain that couldn’t be healed by anyone but her.

Akane was once again reminded of the destruction that she caused. She remembered fighting constantly, and she also remembered going hungry. She remembered Nekomaru as well, and how at the end, he died so that they could eat once again. She remembered his sacrifice, and asked for Kazuichi to build her another mini Nekomaru as soon as possible. She had lost a lot of weight, but she was working on training, and eating hearty meals once again. It wasn’t the same without him, though, and anyone who knew her could tell that she was still broken up inside.

Sonia had lost weight as well, and her blonde hair that was once lustrous and long had been cut short and jagged in a fit of rage and loss. Her face was paler, and her cerulean eyes no longer shone.  She tried to remain enthusiastic, but but her heart wasn't in it. She was tired, and it was evident on her face. Bringing about the downfall of your country can do that. It was mostly up to Kazuichi to take care of her during the nightmares and fits, even though it hurt him to hear her screaming Gundam’s name in her sleep.

Kazuichi wasn’t faring so well himself, doing regular maintenance and tinkering to keep his sanity. Most of his free time was spent watching after Sonia, but his eyes were sunken and the bags under his eyes were evidence of how he was really feeling. He too had cut his hair, and let it grow out it’s natural black. He kept the contacts, though, purely for nostalgia’s sake.

Almost all of them had someone they were waiting for in those tanks, if not just their friends, all of whom looked older and more mature with few differences, (missing limbs and such).

 

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 

The Future Foundation had set a date. Their friends had a month to wake up, before they pulled the plug. That wasn’t a long time, and all five friends were nervous, giving each other sympathetic looks.

The time slipped through their fingers like water. Fuyuhiko was too worried to be angry, which was a first, even for him. His first words after waking up each morning were “Where is she?” and a sequence of unprintables. Akane had taken up stress eating, however, her stomach being the bottomless pit that it was, she still looked like a starved animal. Hajime appeared emotionless, but his nervous eyes gave him away. Kazuichi was sleeping less than usual, tinkering at even later hours than usual. Sonia was trying her best to be cheerful, but every silence was suffocating and delicate, and the risks of breaking it far outweighed the potential advantages.

 

_This is gospel for the vagabonds_

_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

 

Junko Enoshima had twisted them, warped their souls, and made all of them into someone they were not. All of them had made horrible decisions, and done things nothing short of despicable.

That said, no one deserved to die, not like this. Not trapped inside your own mind, and kept against your will. Every day, the five of them went to that room, and sat there, waiting, and praying to whatever god existed. And so it continued, the cycle. The five lonely survivors watching over the ten bodies of their friends, praying that they weren’t too late, and that they could save them with thoughts too dangerous to speak out loud.

And suddenly, it was the day. A month of worrying would either pay off, or go to waste. No one wanted to dress for a funeral.

 

_Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world_

_And bury me alive_

_'Cause I won’t give up without a fight_

 

It was the last day. There were mere hours left until their friends were slated to die for real. It was hard losing everyone once. Nobody wanted to feel that way again, to taste that despair. The cold feeling in the pits of their stomachs was a veritable nesting ground for the familiar emotion.

In a different time, maybe the feeling would have been welcomed, taken like a drug. This was not that time.

The other members of the Future Foundation sent reassuring smiles, and tried their best, but everyone knew it was a lost cause. There was no way that their friends were going to wake up. That fact wouldn’t make saying goodbye any easier.

But even then, the five of them hadn’t given up on the others, and they were sure that the others hadn’t given up on them.

 

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

The time came. Officials in suits and dark sunglasses pushed a few buttons, and the small group of survivors, (far too small), watched the tiny, blinking lights on the boxes blink out.

All at once, the sound of heart rate monitors flat lining filled the room. It seemed like the soundtrack of despair. None of them woke up, and after a few minutes, nurses, (not Mikan), confirmed all of them dead.

The news shattered the fragile teenagers, who sobbed like children. It was tragic, watching children who’d brought nations to their knees, who’d danced on the bodies of their victims, and taken a swim in rivers of their blood, reduced to crying infants.

Sonia was gasping, and cling to Kazuichi for support, even though he was a mess too, tears streaming down both of their faces, and looking at them now, you’d never have known that one of them was a princess, and the other a mechanic.

Akane sobbed, leaning against Nekomaru’s tank, screaming and sobbing. She pushed a button, and there was a pneumatic hiss as the glass lid slid open. Akane tackled him, and held his body to her chest, smearing the flourescent green gel all over her chest. He didn’t respond.

Fuyuhiko was a crying mess, worse than any of them. He managed to stumble over to Peko’s tank before sinking to his knees and outright bawling. The tears flowed freely from his remaining eye, and they made little plip sounds on the glass case. Her face was as emotionless in death as it had been in life.

The only one to seemed to remain unshaken was Hajime, but even he was clearly in pain. His grimace was plastered across his face, and he had his head bent, letting his hair cover his eyes. His hands were balled into fists, and if you looked closely, there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

For now, all that the five of them wanted was to rejoin their friends.

 

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_The fear of falling apart_

 

Despair no longer felt beautiful, or wonderful, or exhilarating. Instead, it was only sadness.

 

 


	2. The Promised Happier Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is the happy ending that I told you about where almost nobody dies. I still used the end of the song. Enjoy, readers.

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 

The time came. Officials in suits and dark sunglasses pushed a few buttons, and the small group of survivors, (far too small), watched the tiny, blinking lights on the boxes blink out.

All at once, the sound of heart rate monitors flatlining filled the room. It seemed like the soundtrack of despair. None of them woke up, and after a few minutes, nurses, (not Mikan), confirmed all of them dead.

Suddenly, the Imposter’s eyes shot open. “He” began to thrash inside his tank. Hajime sprang to action, and pushed the button to release him. The Imposter began to cough, and was drenched in green gel. A nurse quickly rushed over and helped him into a gurney, and he was rushed away, asking questions in a condescending manner, much like the man he was imitating.

Next was Teruteru, who woke in a manner similar to the Imposter, yelling about his mother in vulgar Japanese. Then, Mahiru woke, complaining about a headache, but otherwise unharmed.

Fuyuhiko stood vigilantly at Peko’s chamber, and the second her crimson eyes blinked open, he pushed the button. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, sobbing, and clinging to her, smearing the gel all over himself. No one said anything, but Kazuichi and Hajime went to Ibuki and Hiyoko’s chambers next.

Ibuki was going off about something or another, and Hiyoko was mostly screaming for Mahiru, but other than that, both of them were okay. Tsumiki woke a few seconds later, crying about missing something. Her.

Akane nearly pounced on Nekomaru’s tank, and she nearly knocked into his head with the force of the impact. Both of them started to laugh and cry nervously, holding on to each other.

Sonia did the same with Gundam, telling him all about his hamsters, and letting him brush her hair out of her face. His once gelled back hairdo was a wreck, and through her tears the princess managed to laugh jokingly. Kazuichi stood in the background, watching the exchange, with no bitterness or resentment in his eyes.

All of the students were wheeled out of the room one by one, some of them accompanied by lovers, until the only one left was Hajime, staring at that case with the red light, and a boy with wispy pinkish hair inside.

Hinata walked over to Nagito’s case, but his never opened. A nurse came in to tell Hajime that even in sleep, the cancer caught up to him. She left Hajime to mourn, which was an excellent decision on her part.

“Hey, Nagito. I know you can’t hear me, because you’re dead and everything, but I was still kind of hoping you’d wake up. You didn’t deserve it, not for all the shit you pulled here, but still. Maybe you aren’t as crazy on the other side. Someday, I’ll meet you there, okay?” For the first time since his friends had woken up, Hajime lifted his head, and smiled. He wasn’t going to pretend that his tears weren’t blurring his vision, or that he hadn’t really wanted to see the smile of Super High School Luck even one more time, but alas, it was not meant to be.

He walked back and joined the others with a heavy heart, but he knew deep down that he would be fine, and that all was good. He would heal in time.

There was a party afterward, all of the kids eating some cake, (it was made from a mix. but hey, it was short notice), and drinking the sugary drinks that parents warn you about. Everyone had pretty much made up, and they were all enjoying themselves.. It was like the first party, but all of them knew that this time they weren’t going to find a body under the table. They were recovering, and it would be slow, but in time, everything and everyone would be back to normal.

 

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_The fear of falling apart_

  
Hope felt beautiful, wonderful, and exhilarating. All that they felt was happiness.


End file.
